Contagion
by HermioneLumos
Summary: A man comes to the ED with a deadly but unknown disease. Will they find a cure before too many people lose their lives?
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the ED, white as a sheet, shaking, and dragging his feet along with his body. He felt totally disconnected from himself that he was actually frightened.

He walked up to the main desk and managed the words 'I need to see a doctor' which seemed extremely hard when normally it would be easy to say. He turned away and coughed before looking at the receptionist. He couldn't read his name badge, but registered that the man told him to take a seat and that the wait could be up to an hour.

He slowly made his way over to a chair, coughing thickly as he did so. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned his head in his hands, and tried to concentrate on something other than his illness. He couldn't. However hard he tried.

He noticed his palms were sweating. Thats when the problem started. He began to panic. What was happening? He could feel his heart rate speeding up, and he found it hard to catch his breath, and was therefore not getting the amount of oxygen he needed. He coughed, making his chest hurt.

His vision was getting darker, and he found it very hard to breath. He felt himself slide off the chair, and noticed the man that he spoke to at the reception run over before falling unconsious. His heart had stopped beating.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on!" Zoe shouted, doing CPR but getting no reaction from the man.  
"Zoe we should call it." Tess said gently.  
"No." Zoe said, carrying on. "I can save him."  
"No Zoe." Tess said. "We have been trying for thirty minutes now."  
"I know. But I will save him." Zoe said. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"He's gone Zoe." Nick said and Zoe looked down at the man. He looked fine, so what caused the sudden death? "We need to get blood from him, see what infection he had."  
"Okay." Tess said, and got on with the request.  
"Ive never seen this before Nick." Zoe said. "What is it?"  
"I don't know." Nick shrugged. "We will find out with the post mortem." Zoe sighed. "Don't worry about it now. Lets go get a coffee."  
"Okay." Zoe said, and Nick lead her out.

He bought her a coffee.  
"Whats up?" Nick asked her.  
"Im just worried." Zoe said putting her coffee down. "What if its contagious?"  
"I never really thought about that." Nick said. "Im sure it will all be fine."  
"But he died!" Zoe said. "What if someone else catches it, one of us?"  
"Zoe don't think like that." Nick said. "If it is, then we catch it fast."  
"I guess so." Zoe said, as Nick leaned over to kiss her.  
"In this together, ay?" He smiled, making Zoe smile at him.  
"I love you." She said.  
"I love you too." He said. "Come on, best get back to work."

"Erm, I have the blood results back." Tess said grimly.  
"What is it?" Nick said, as he stood with Zoe in the staff room.  
"We don't know." Tess said. "There is something there, but they have no idea what it is."  
"Oh, right." Nick said.  
"And." Tess said. "It is contagious."  
"How do you know?" Zoe asked, worried.  
"Noel." Tess said. "He has it."  
"No." Zoe said. "Is he okay?"  
"For now yes." Tess said. "We have him on saline, oxygen, and some antibiotics but we don't know how effective they will be."  
"Oh." Zoe said.  
"The post mortem will be the easiest way to figure out what it wrong. If it doesn't happen soon then we could-"  
"Have an epidemic on our hands." Nick finished and looked at Zoe fearfully.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the first thing Nick did was go searching for the post mortem results. Tess handed him them and he was shocked and very concerned.  
"What?" Tess asked, worrying. "What is it?"  
"They don't know." Nick said, putting the file down. "Some sort of infection that attacks the lungs, but they don't know what it is."  
"What?" Tess asked, a little scared. "But Noel!"  
"He's on anti biotics so they should slow the infection down..." Nick looked down. "The other guy only had it for a few hours according to this."  
"Really?" Tess asked. "So we could all... be contaminated?"  
"Its more than likely..." Nick sighed, and thought of Zoe who treated him. "Where's Zoe?"  
"Oh Zoe!" Tess said. "She treated the man yesterday!"  
"I know." Nick said, and rushed out of the staff room.

"Zoe?" He said, as he saw her walk through the doors. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good." She smiled. Nick looked at her. "What?"  
"You don't feel ill at all?" He asked. "Tell me Zoe."  
"No, I feel fine!" Zoe said. "Why?"  
"The post mortem results..." He said grimly. "They don't know what he had."  
"Oh." Zoe said.  
"But they do know that it is some sort of infection that attacks the lungs." Nick said. "The anti biotics aren't curing it but are slowing it down."  
"Can't you up the dose?" Zoe asked.  
"Thats dangerous." Nick said. "Even more dangerous than letting the infection spread." Zoe looked scared.  
"I came into contact with him Nick." Zoe looked at him fearfully. "I don't want to die!"  
"You won't." Nick said, not really knowing the answer. "Look, you are fine at the minute. Lets hope it stays that way. Noel is under strict observation."  
"I don't want to die. Promise me I won't." Zoe looked at him.  
"I won't let you." Nick said. "I promise." Zoe hugged him then looked up at him.  
"What if you get it?" Zoe looked up at him.  
"Well, then I get it I guess." He said. "I think we are all at risk." Zoe sighed.  
"I will tell you if I feel ill, and you do the same to me. Okay?"  
"Yes." Nick said and let her go. "I will."  
"Good." She smiled and walked off to the staff room.

Later on that day, Sam went into the staff room and got herself a glass of water.  
"You okay?" Zoe asked her, seeing Sam looked pale. Zoe was increasingly worried.  
"Fine, thanks." She smiled. "Just a headache."  
"Sam, get checked." Zoe said.  
"Why?"  
"Did you not hear about yesterday?" Zoe asked. "I thought everyone got told earlier."  
"I came in late." Sam said, concerned. "Why whats happened?"  
"A man came in yesterday, sick. We couldn't find what was wrong. Turns out it was an unknown lung infection, and there is no cure yet. But..  
"But what, Zoe?" Sam asked, her heartbeat increasing.  
"The man died." Zoe said.  
"Oh god." Sam said, almost dropping her glass.  
"It might only be headache!" Zoe said. "But we need a blood test as soon as possible..."  
"What happens if I have it?" Sam asked, worriedly.  
"We put you on a course of antibiotics that have been seen to slow down the infection..."  
"How do you know that?" Sam asked, putting the glass down.  
"Noel..." Zoe looked down. "He caught it." Sam looked down.  
"Look. Ill do the blood test. Cubicle, now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch." Sam said as Zoe took blood from her.  
"Sorry, but has to be done." Zoe said. "They have made this case a priority so you should get the results back soon.  
"Thanks Zoe." Sam said, putting her other hand on Zoe's arm as she walked away. "Uh, Zoe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Get me a clean syringe." Sam asked.  
"Why?" Zoe asked.  
"You are in need of one too." Sam said quietly.  
"No, I feel fine." Zoe looked confused.  
"Feel your head." Sam said, and Zoe did as she was told. She was burning up.  
"Oh god." She said, rushing out and panicking. She barely registered the fact that Sam was following her.

She burst into Nicks office, making Nick jump.  
"Zoe you made me jump!" He smiled, which soon vanished as he realised something was wrong. "You feel-"  
"I have a fever!" She said, pointing to her head as Sam walked in holding her arm.  
"Not you too." Nick said, looking at Sam worriedly.  
"Afraid so." Sam said.  
"Zoe." Nick said. "You don't feel ill at all?"  
"No!" Zoe said. "I didn't even realise!"  
"Take deep breaths and calm down." Nick said, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"I realised when I touched her arm." Sam said. "I was going to do a blood test on her but she ran."  
"Oh." Nick said. "Lets get you both into a bed and wait for the bloods to come back. Ill do yours Zoe now."  
"Okay." Zoe said, not calming down after being told to. She walked towards the bed and then suddenly she felt a lot worse. Dizziness came on with no warning.

Sam saw Zoe stumbling a little.  
"Zoe.." Sam asked concerned. Nick looked at Zoe, just as she whispered.  
"Nick." She said, and then her knees buckled. Nick held her before she hit the floor.  
"Zoe?" Nick said, laying her down. "Zoe?"  
"Not... feeling... well." She said, before her eyes rolled back.  
"Sam help me get her on a bed." Nick said, as they both picked her up and put her on a bed.  
"We should put her on antibiotics." Sam said.  
"But we didn't do a blood test." Nick said.  
"There isn't time!" Sam said. "Its pretty obvious what it is!"  
"Yeah." Nick said, and put her on a drip of antibiotics.

Just then, Tess returned.  
"Its Noel." She said. "He's deteriorating." Just then she saw Zoe. "Oh..."  
"She has it too." Nick explained, worry plain on his face. "Noel?"  
"Coma." Tess said.  
"Looks like Zoe here is too." Nick said and looked at Sam fearfully. "Can you chase up Sams blood results?"  
"You have it too?" Tess asked, concerned.  
"I don't know. I need the results." Sam said, annoyed.  
"Okay." Tess said, just about to leave.  
"Tess?" Nick called.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"How many people in the hospital are effected?" He asked.  
"As of now, sixteen." She said sadly.  
"Can you get me all of their blood results?"  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I have an idea." He turned his attention back to Zoe, who looked to be sleeping peacefully. Nick knew too well that she had a very little chance of surviving if they didn't get a cure fast.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick." Sam said, who was just standing there. "Im slowly getting a fever."  
"You are?" Nick walked over and felt her forehead. "Hmm."  
"What?"  
"If you have it, why are you getting it slower than the others?" Sam shrugged.  
"No idea." She said. "But i'm not complaining."

Tess walked back in with the results.  
"Got another one." She said grimly.  
"Who?" Sam asked, worried.  
"Dylan." Sam gasped as Tess said this.  
"Dylan?" She asked, as if she never heard properly but she heard perfectly fine.  
"Afraid so." Tess replied. "He is just conscious. He won't be for long."  
"Im going to see him." Sam rushed past them.  
"I have your results!" Tess shouted, and sighed as she didn't listen.  
"What does it say?" Nick said, taking them off her, he read it and sighed.  
"She has it." Tess said.  
"Yes." Nick said sadly. "Got the others?"  
"Yeah here." Tess said, and handed him all of them."

He looked through them, and he had spotted a pattern.  
"Hmm.." He said, thinking.  
"What?" Tess asked. "What is it?"  
"Their blood types." He said. "Everyone who got it almost straight away. They have type A blood."  
"So you think this is spread around by the blood?"  
"Must be." Nick said. "Look, Sam has type B blood and she is getting it slowly."  
"What about O?" Tess said.  
"There are no sufferers with O type blood." Nick said, deep in thought.  
"We can give anyone O type blood." Tess said.  
"I know." Nick said.  
"Shall we give them all some?" Tess asked.  
"Its worth a try. Can't do any harm." Nick shrugged and looked at Zoe. "Can we try it on her?"  
"Sure." Tess said. "But Noel is worse off."  
"Then test it on Noel." Nick said as he registered Tom in the doorway.  
"Its noel." He said. "He's arrested."  
"Oh God." Nick said, and him and Tess rushed out of the room.

They stood and watched as the team tried to resusitate him for thirty minutes, but they got no output.  
"Is everyone agreed?" One of the step in doctors asked, and recieved multiple nods. "Okay, time of death, twelve twenty four pm. Thanks for all your work."

Nick looked at Tess who had tears in her eyes.  
"Get the O blood." Nick said, worrying a lot now.  
"Okay." Tess said.  
"Im not watching Zoe go through that too." Nick said, before walking off to see her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Got the O blood?" Nick asked, who was sitting with Zoe.  
"Yeah, here." Tess came in the the bag. She unzipped it, and pulled out the blood bag. She attached it up to Zoe's drip, and they waited.

A few hours later, they guessed that the blood worked quite well, as Zoe's temperature had gone down, but she was still comatose.  
"I guess the blood only works so far." Nick said.  
"Well, we should put Dylan on it because he is also comatose..." Tess said, and Sam looked up from the bed on the other side of Zoe.  
"Dylan is comatose too?" Sam asked, and Nick wondered why she was so worried. They didn't normally get on. "Put him on the blood too."  
"We have someone sorting that out right now."

Big mac walked in and handed Tess a bit of paper.  
"Dylans next of kin." He said, smiled a little and left looking sad. Tess walked over to the nearest phone, not seeing Sam's reddening face.

A phone began to ring, and everyone looked at Sam as that was where the ringing was coming from. Sam began to cry.  
"Its me." She said. "Im his next of kin."  
"Since when?"  
"Since two years ago." Sam said. "Im his wife." Tess looked gobsmacked but tried to hide it.  
"Oh, well, I guess you know then." Tess put the phone back on the wall.  
"If he dies, promise me you won't give me any treatment any longer..." Sam said.  
"But Sam..." Nick said.  
"No buts." Sam said. "I came back from the army to be with him, so I will be with him."  
"Sam please-" Tess began.  
"No." Sam said. "I don't want treatment any longer if Dylan doesn't make it." Her voice wobbled. "Okay?"  
"Okay." Tess said trying not to cry.  
"Don't Tess please." Sam wiped her eyes. "Just keep me on the antibiotics for now as I get it slow."  
"Okay." Nick said. "But you are sure?"  
"Im sure." Nick sighed.  
"Okay." He said, and left Sam to it.

"Quarantine have closed off the hospital to anyone new." Big mac informed them. "O type have to be cleaned if they want to leave, but a lot are staying to help."  
"Great." Nick said. "How many are there with type A and B blood?"  
"Quite a lot but less than half as O is more popular." He said. "Thank God that A is the least common."  
"Okay." Nick said. "Get anyone with A blood onto one side and anyone with B on the other."  
"Okay."  
"Then, get the doctors to hook all of them onto O blood."  
"There won't be enough to go around." Big mac said.  
"I know." Nick said. "Ive ordered more O that should get here within the hour."  
"Okay." Big mac said, and did as he was told.

"Nick, Zoe's temperature is still getting lower." Tess informed him.  
"And?"  
"Still comatose." Nick sighed as Tess told him. Was it too late to save comatose patients?

Just then, Zoe began to stir.  
"Nick she's waking up!" Tess said, and felt Zoe's forehead as Nick ran over.  
"Zoe?" He said. "Can you hear me?"  
"Hmm." Zoe said as she came to her senses.  
"Zoe?"  
"Yeah?" She said, and realised where she was. "Oh God. You died too? I didn't want you to die with me." She started to cry.  
"No Zoe you're not dead!" Nick said. "We found a way to cure the infection."  
"I am dead." She cried. "I saw how quick the other guy died. How did you die so fast?"  
"I told you i'm not dead!" He said. "Look at where you are!"  
"In... in the hospital." She realised. "Im still alive."  
"Yes you are!" Nick smiled. "You have type A blood, the most suseptible type." Zoe looked confused. "Type O blood were immune, so we gave you some O, and its helping you fight it off."  
"Who came up with this cure?" Zoe asked.  
"Me." He said, and Zoe sat up and hugged him.  
"You saved my life." She cried. "Thank you."  
"I was so scared Zoe." He said and held her. "You were in a coma for a little while."  
"I was?" Zoe asked, pulling away.  
"Yeah." Nick said. "But you are on the mend now."  
"Thank you." Zoe said. "I love you."  
"I love you too Zoe." Nick said, and then he kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on, Sam had taken a turn for the worst.  
"Sam. We need to put you on the O blood now." Nick said to her.  
"No." She said. "Dylans not waking up."  
"He is!" Nick said. "He is slowly coming out of his coma."  
"Ill believe it when I see it." Sam said angrily, and she was agitated because of the fever.  
"Sam." Zoe called over from her bed. "Do it. Dylan will recover. His fever is going down from what i've heard."  
"It is?" Sam asked.  
"Yes." Zoe said. "Please go on the blood. Before its too late. I don't want to see you comatose."

Sam thought for a second.  
"Okay fine." She said, and leaned back as she was feeling a bit lightheaded. Nick noticed.  
"Stay with us Sam." Nick said, as he put the blood in her. She shut her eyes but was still conscious.  
"I think we got her just in time." Tess said, glad.  
"Just." Nick said. "She's lucky."  
"Very." Zoe said, and Nick walked over.  
"Feeling better?" He asked.  
"A bit." She said. "No fever any more."  
"Well, once you get through that unit of blood, we will do a blood test and see if you are clear of infection." Nick explained.  
"Okay." Zoe smiled. "I feel a lot better than I did when I woke up."  
"Good." Nick said. "That shows that the blood is working."  
"Thank you." Zoe said, and Nick smiled.

Sam had just about woken up again a few minutes later.  
"Did I pass out?" She asked groggily.  
"Just about yes." Nick said. "We got you just in time."  
"Oh right." Sam said. "Hows Dylan?"  
"Waking up." Nick smiled, and he saw the relief spread across Sams face. "He will be fine."  
"Good." She said. "I was so scared for him."  
"I know you were."

Tess came in a few minutes later.  
"We lost too more as we are waiting for the blood." She shook her head.  
"Any staff?"  
"No more staff has come down with it." Tess said. "We have been lucky."  
"Well, as soon as we see everyone is clear, we all go through quarantine and get the hospital cleaned before opening for more patients. Okay?"  
"Great idea." She smiled. "Ill let everyone know."  
"Thanks Tess." Nick said, and got back to his job.

He took some blood off of Zoe, and then sent it off to be checked with high priority.  
"If its clear?" She asked.  
"Then I can take you off the drip." Nick smiled and Zoe grinned.  
"Good. Its making my arm ache." She laughed, and Nick laughed.  
"Its good to see you back to your old self. You scared me."  
"Im sorry." she looked sad.  
"Don't be sorry. You're fine now!" He hugged her again.

About half an hour later, the blood results came back. Nick looked at them.  
"Am I clear?" She asked, looking at Nick.  
"Well..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Clear." Nick said. "Get everyone else on the O blood."

Nick looked at Zoe as she was crying.  
"I thought I was going to die Nick." She sobbed. "Im so glad you saved me."  
"I was only doing my job." He said.  
"No." She shook her head. "You were making me a priority over everyone else. Thank you."  
"It was no problem." He smiled and hugged her to stop her tears. "I'd do anything for you."  
"You would?" She asked.  
"Of course." He said. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She kissed him deeply. "Thank you."  
"No need to thank me." He said, and watched Zoe get up. "Zoe..."  
"Im fine, you said I was."  
"You have just come out of a coma!" Nick said. "Rest, please.  
"Why? I don't-"  
"Please, for me?" He said, with a sad look.  
"Oh fine." Zoe layed down. "I can't bare those puppy eyes."

A few days later, the ED was just about clear of the virus, so the ED had to be thoroughly cleaned and so did everyone that left. After a week or so, the ED was back to its usual self.  
"Im so glad the ED is back to normal."  
"Its not normal." Zoe shook her head, and Nick looked at her. "Noel..." He looked at her.  
"Zoe I know its horrible, that he had to go like that. But thats how it was." Nick said sympathetically.  
"I saw him." Zoe said. "When I was in my coma."  
"You did?" Nick asked.  
"Thats why I thought I was dying." She said, a tear falling down her face. Nick hugged her.  
"It will be okay." Nick said. "We are giving him a little memorial outside. Plant a tree for him."  
"Like what Alice did for Curtis?" Zoe sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
"Exactly like that." Nick smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. Zoe nodded.  
"Okay." She said. "I just wish that it was me instead of him you know."  
"Why?" Nick asked, slightly worried.  
"He didn't deserve that. He was healthy."  
"So are you." He said.  
"No, I smoke. I choose to smoke." Zoe said. "He didn't deserve to die."  
"No one deserves to die like that Zoe, don't be silly." Nick said, and held her tight.  
"I guess your right."

Later on in the week, it was time for the memorial service. Zoe had volunteered to put the tree in the ground.

She did it, tears streaming down her face as she knew she had lost a great friend. Everyone there had lost a great friend.

She put the tree in the ground, and stood up and looked at it for a while, wiping her eyes. Most people were in tears by now, and Nick came up behind her, taking her by surprise. She looked behind to see who it was, then when she saw it was Nick, and leaned into his chest and cried, as everyone watched.  
"Come on, lets get you inside." Nick said, and rubbed her back as they walked towards the hospital.

Everyday, from then on, Zoe passed the tree on her way to work, and spoke to it as if it was Noel. The pair weren't close, so they thought, but after his death, it showed that there was a friendship there. She would often put flowers down for him, and then walked into work, to find Nick smiling and waiting for her.


End file.
